Firearm safety plugs are used to occupy the firing chamber of a weapon and provide a visual indication that the chamber is occupied by a safety round. The presence of the safety round in the chamber insures that live ammunition round cannot be in the firing chamber.
When it is desired to load live ammunition in to the firearm, the safety round is ejected from the firearm and a live round is chambered. The user keeps the safety round, such as in a pocket or ammunition pack for later use when it is desired to have a safety round in place.
The disclosure advantageously provides a firearm safety plug configured to be suitable for use with firearms with which conventional safety rounds will not work, such as the SAR 21—Singapore Assault Rifle-21st Century.
These firearms are typically configured to fire a 0.223 cartridge or 5.56×45 mm cartridge. Conventional plugs for 0.223 cartridges and 5.56×45 mm cartridges are not suitable for use with the above-noted firearms, as conventional plugs will not eject instantly from the firing chamber of the above-noted firearms by cycling the firearm.
Safety rounds according to the disclosure also advantageously work with firearms that work with conventional safety rounds, such as the M-16 firearm.